1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a solar energy collector and a solar energy module having a solar energy collector.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy conversion modules that convert sunlight into electrical energy typically employ photovoltaic or photoelectric cells that directly convert the solar energy into electrical energy. The amount of energy created by the cell is directly related to the amount of solar energy the cell absorbs. The amount of energy absorbed by the cell depends on the size and surface area of the cell and the cell and the intensity or brightness of the sunlight incident on the cell.
Typically, a photo-sensor panel of the cell is directly exposed to ambient. In order to obtain enough solar energy, a surface area of the photo-sensor panel is generally made large. This may increase the cost of the cell.
What is needed, therefore, is a solar energy collector providing efficient collection of solar energy and a solar energy module applying the same.